Poison
by MellieGrant0710
Summary: This is a Mellitz story, so if you don't like them, don't read it. I'm not good with summaries, so just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I won't ever be good enough for him. I'm thinking that one of these days, he's going to leave me, and that will be the thing to finally do me in. I'm thinking that I can't live without him because life with him is all I know. I would take a hundred fights with him over one day without him, but he doesn't feel the same. He loves another woman. He wants to spend the rest of his life with another woman, and the thought of not waking up next to him every day for the rest of my life is terrifying."

"Mellie, you cannot stay in a toxic environment like that. You need to remind yourself that you deserve more. You deserve more than a man that comes in at four in the morning after he's been with her. You deserve someone that is going to love you as much as you love them. You need someone that is going to treat you like the queen that you are. We all have that person that will always have a piece of our heart, but they are not with whom we spend our lives."

"I can't just walk away from him and move on; we have kids together and a life that we have spent the last twenty years building."

"And most of what you have built is distrust and hatred. Tell me how that is healthy. Enlighten me, Mellie. I'm trying my best to now bitch slap the shit out of you because I know you're hurting, but I need you to see some damn sense. You are a brilliant woman, but when it comes to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, you are the biggest damn fool I have ever met. I flew here because I knew you needed someone to be there for you, so I'm here. I will sit and listen to your thoughts and feelings, but I will not listen to you saying you aren't good enough for him. You haven't said it yet this time, but I know you're thinking it. Yes, he fell in love with another woman, but that is not on you."

"I just miss him. I miss the way things used to be. I don't even remember what it feels like to be wanted and needed; to be loved."

"Mellie, you need to learn how to love yourself because if you can't love yourself, how the hell are you ever going to be able to love anyone else? You need to learn to love yourself through the pain."

"Why are you right all the damn time?"

"I'm your best friend; I know you."

Mellie sat in her office replaying the conversation that she had with her best friend, Taylor, the week before. Taylor hopped on a plane and flew to Mellie's rescue as usual. Mellie downed the rest of the hooch she had inside her glass. Pearls in hand, Mellie finally had the courage to do what she should have done a long time ago.

The walk to his office felt like it went in slow motion. Mellie watched everyone continue on with their lives as she felt hers coming to a halt. Mellie gripped the folder in her hand tighter as she made her way through the halls of the White House. Lauren smiled up at her as she approached, and nodded her head silently letting Mellie know that Fitz wasn't busy. Mellie stopped, took a deep breath, and turned the door handle.

"Do you need something?" Fitz asked without looking up as Mellie approached. Mellie wordlessly put the folder down on his desk.

"What is this?" Fitz asked as he opened the folder. His eyes got big when he saw what they were.

"I'm divorcing you," Mellie got out the words without falling apart, and she was proud of herself. Before he could say anything and before Mellie broke down, she quickly left his office.

Mellie felt her heart shattering, but at the same time she felt a lightness that she hadn't felt in years. She made her way to the residence and began to pack. Teddy sat on the floor in her room watching her pack. He was singing to himself until he suddenly shot up and ran to the door. Mellie turned to see Fitz standing in the doorway.

"Teddy bear, can you go play in your room for a little bit?" Mellie asked, and the little boy hurried out.

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what? Take care of myself and do what's best for me for once?" Fitz walked over and sat on the edge of their bed. He put his head in his hands, and neither of them said a word. Mellie went back to packing, and Fitz got up and started taking her things out of her suitcase.

"Fitzgerald, what are you doing?"

"You aren't going anywhere."

"You're kidding me, right? I'm giving you what you want. You can now screw Olivia Pope whenever you damn well please, and I won't be around to make it difficult for you two. I am going to go live my own life without you in it, and I am going to be happy," Mellie turned to see Fitz was right in front of her. Before she could say a word, he grabbed her face and kissed her. Mellie took a step back and smacked him.

"I deserved that," Fitz chuckled.

"You're damn right you did. What the hell, Fitz? Why are you doing this?"

"As you once told me, there will be no divorce, honey."

"Are you drunk? Did Olivia leave you?"

"No and no. Mellie, I never knew what I wanted until you said you were leaving. I can't lose you. You've stood by my side through everything, and I have never appreciated you the way you deserve. I want us to try. Let's start over. Please."

"Fitzgerald, don't you dare do this to me again. I can't do this anymore. This, what we have, is an endless, life-sucking cycle. You leave me, screw Olivia, plan a life with her, she gets scared and runs, you come back to me, and I take you back every single time. Then it repeats. I have suffered enough. I am done being at war with myself over you. I need my life back! I need me back! My life has been so consumed with Fitzgerald Thomas Grant since the day I met you. You are my every thought. My world begins and ends with you, but that has got to end because this is killing me. I lost the person that I was because I got lost in you. I am done. I have to be done. If I stay, it'll surely be the death of me. Fitz, I love you with every piece of me. I always have, and I always will, but this is it," Mellie was sobbing at that point, and tears were streaming down Fitz's face.

"Mels…" Fitz opened his mouth, but no other words came out. She poured out her heart to him, and he couldn't force her to stay when she was begging to be let go.

 **2 Years Later**

"Mellie, you can't be serious? You haven't been back there in two years. Hell, you haven't seen him in two years. Your dress has to be a knockout. You have to show him that you're doing great, and that you don't need him because you're doing incredible without him."

"I still love him, Taylor."

"Semantics," Taylor said waving her hands in the air.

"Hand me the black one," Mellie said gesturing to the black dress on her bed.

"Mel, you have to wear this one. It hugs you in all the right places."

"If I didn't know you so well, I'd think you were hitting on me," Mellie winked at her friend.

"Hey, I tried the girl thing. Men just do it better," Taylor laughed and shrugged.

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Care to enlighten me on what you're talking about, darling?"

"With leaving Fitz and divorcing him. Did I do the right thing?"

"Look at yourself in the mirror before you ask me to answer that. You're better than ever. You're finally standing on your own two feet. You don't wake up in the middle of the night crying anymore, and you don't drink yourself into a stupor every night. Don't you dare go back to him, Mellie. You have to go to this party, and you're going to look gorgeous to show him that leaving him was the best thing to ever happen to you. Do you understand me? Fitzgerald is toxic. All men are pure poison, but he is the worst kind."

"You're right."

"I usually am," Taylor smirked.

"What time is Noah going to be here? Can you check my phone?"

"I still can't believe he agreed to this."

"He's one of my closest friends. He wasn't going to say no."

"One of your closest friends that happens to be in love with you," Taylor said as she rolled her eyes.

"He does not."

"Yes he does. Now since I just heard the doorbell, I'm going to assume it's him, so I'll go answer it. Put your heels on and your earrings in and let's go."

Mellie did as she was told. She added more mascara and walked out into the bedroom to grab her purse. She had no clue why she even had this house in D.C. She hardly ever used it. This was only the second time she had ever even attended a party in D.C. since she left Fitz. She took a breath, checked herself once more in the mirror, and went downstairs.

"Mellie, you look beautiful as always. No one will be able to take their eyes off of you," Noah said kissing her cheek.

"You look handsome. All the women will hate me for having the most dashing man in the room with me."

"Enough. You two need to go. Love you both, and I hope you have a great time."

"Taylor, do you have plans tonight?"

"No, but Noah come here." Noah walked over to Taylor, and she stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "Don't you leave her alone with him for even one second. Understood?" Noah nodded to show that he understood, and he grabbed Mellie's arm to leave.

Once they were in the back of the limo, Mellie turned to give him a glare.

"What?" Noah asked.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing of importance, Mel. Let's just have a nice time, okay?"

"Okay," Mellie said hesitantly.

The White House was hosting a party for Emily Rockwell who was running as the Republican presidential candidate next term. Mellie was good friends with her, so when she got the invite, she knew that she needed to attend.

As soon as they walked in, everyone head in the room turned. The former First Lady on the arm of another man at a party being hosted by her ex husband was cause for head turning. Mellie saw him immediately. He had his back turned, but the second everyone grew quiet, he knew it was her so he turned.

Fitz had to keep his composure because she looked exquisite. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and he wasn't the only one in the room to take notice. Then he suddenly noticed that she only had eyes for the man next to her, and Fitz felt like he was going to be sick. He had no idea who the guy was, but he already wanted to deck him in front of everyone. Mellie finally took her eyes off of the guy, and their eyes met across the room. It felt like someone had sent a shock through him. He felt like he could breathe again. She looked away quickly, and she led her date to their table. Fitz watched her, and she was somehow at the same table as him.

Mellie walked over to her table, and she thought she was going to scream out in agony when she saw Fitz's name was at the same table. As Noah held out her chair, Mellie saw Emily come hurrying over.

"Mellie, darling, please don't hate me. I wanted you both to sit with Mark and I. I wouldn't be here without the help of the both of you, so I only thought it was fair that you both sit with me."

"Emily, it's perfectly fine," Mellie stood up to hug her.

"And who is this gorgeous man?" Emily asked nodded towards Noah.

"This is Noah Abbott. "

"The Noah Abbott? As in the cardio surgical god? Even I have heard of him, and I'm a city girl. Mels, you did well. I already approve! I'm Emily, and it is such a pleasure to meet you, Noah!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Emily. Any friend of Mellie's has my vote," Noah flashed Emily a charming smile.

"You are so gorgeous. I hope my husband isn't around to hear me say that, but are you real? Are you photoshopped?"

"Noah, excuse Emily. She has a hard time thinking before she speaks," Mellie said laughing.

"No idea why I would run for president with such an open personality, but here I am," Emily chuckled.

"You're good at what you do," Mellie said rolling her eyes.

"Fitzgerald at six o'clock, Mel," Mellie and Emily immediately turned to Fitz and flashed him bright smiles.

"Mellie, you look beautiful. As do you Emily," Fitz kissed them both on the cheek.

The second his lips touched her cheek, Mellie felt her legs shake. Noah was immediately by her side to hold her up. Mellie quickly turned to him and silently thanked him. He nodded back at her without saying a word.

"Mr. President, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Noah Abbott," Noah said as he shook Fitz's hand.

"Please call me Fitz. Any friend of Mellie's is a friend of mine, especially one as prestigious as yourself. You're quite a gifted surgeon," Noah smirked at the friend comment.

"Mel, would you like a drink?" Noah asked.

"Champagne. Thank you."

"Want to come with me?" Noah asked not wanting to leave her alone. Emily catching on, jumped into the exchange.

"Mellie and I need to catch up! We'll be right here when you get back," Noah nodded his thanks and Emily turned to Mellie.

"Say it. Just say it now. I know you're dying to."

"You're still in love with Fitzgerald."

"There, you got it out."

"Oh, Mel. What's Noah doing here?"

"He's one of my best friends. I needed a date, and he knows everything. He offered to be my shield tonight."

"He's a best friend that's clearly in love with you."

"Why does everyone say that?" Mellie sighed.

"Because he so obviously is, Mellie. He wouldn't be here for you if he wasn't."

Noah came back and handed Mellie the glass of champagne. She downed it instantly. Noah gave her a look, and she shrugged.

"Before you say a word, I'm not the First Lady anymore. I'm not under such a scrutinizing microscope."

"Just be careful, Mel. Want to dance?"

"Of course," Noah led her to the dance floor, and after two songs, Fitz came over. Noah's grip on her tightened.

"Mind if I steal your date for a dance?" Noah looked at Mellie, and she nodded.

"Of course not."

"You look beautiful."

"You already said that."

"Am I not allowed to say it more than once?"

"No."

"Mellie, are you seeing the surgeon?"

"What?"

"Are you dating him?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"You aren't, are you?"

"No."

"Meet me upstairs in the residence in twenty minutes," Before Mellie could say yes or no, the dance was over, and Fitz was gone.

Mellie walked back to her table like a robot. She grabbed another glass of champagne on the way over. He didn't even let her answer, but that was because he knew she'd be there. She could never say no to him. Mellie had lied to Taylor when she said she hadn't seen him in two years. For the last year, Mellie and Fitz had been flying back and forth on weekends to see each other. They'd spend the weekend in bed and not worry about the outside world. Mellie finally ended it two months ago when he wanted more, but she couldn't give him what he wanted.

Twenty minutes passed, and Mellie told Noah that she was going to the bathroom. She got up and made her way to the residence. She knew he'd be out on the Truman balcony, so she walked through her former bedroom and went out there. He was leaning against the railing looking as handsome as ever. She took a deep breath before she said anything.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

Before Mellie could react, Fitz grabbed her face and kissed her as he backed her up against the door. He started to reach back to unzip her dress, and Mellie undid his tie. Once his shirt was off, and her dress was in a pool at her feet, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She undid his belt, and he stepped out of his pants as she leaned back onto the bed.

"Fitz, we have to stop."

"Mellie, I need you," Fitz pressed his forehead to hers, and they both closed their eyes. Mellie knew it was a battle that she didn't have the strength to fight, so she gave in to him.

They both silently laid there for a few minutes. Mellie turned to face him, and he gave her a small smile. Mellie started to get up, but Fitz grabbed her arm.

"Fitz, people are going to notice that we're gone. I told Noah I was going to the bathroom half an hour ago."

"Okay."

Mellie grabbed her dress from the balcony, and put it on. Fitz came over to zip her up. She turned and automatically began to help him with his tie. Mellie helped him into his jacket before she walked into the bathroom to touch up her makeup. She didn't have much to help in her purse, so Fitz bent down and opened a drawer.

"I never had anyone clean out what you didn't take, so this stuff is still in here."

"Thank you."

After she was ready, she went back to the party, and Fitz followed after five minutes. He walked in to see her laughing with Noah. Fitz could tell that he was hopelessly in love with Mellie from the way he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt a pang of jealousy run through his body. He grabbed a glass of scotch before he joined the table.

Once he sat down, the table grew quiet. Emily silently sipped her drink, and her husband looked like he was uncomfortable. Mellie pulled out her phone, and Noah excused himself to answer a call. Mellie wouldn't look at Fitz, and she kept her gaze on her phone.

"Mellie, I'm sorry, but I have to fly back home now. I have a patient that needs surgery immediately."

"I'll come with you," Mellie started to grab her things, but Noah stopped her.

"Stay. Spend time with Emily. I'll see you in a couple days," Noah kissed her cheek and left.

Once the party was over, Mellie walked to her limo alone. She hated that Noah had to leave because she really didn't want to spend the weekend alone when Fitz could easily get to her. She made it to the hotel, and when she opened the door to her room, she saw Fitz waiting for her.

"Fitzgerald, what are you doing here?"

"We should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. We talked plenty the last time we went to Camp David."

"Mellie, I'm just asking for another chance."

"Just asking for another chance? Fitz, I gave you countless chances when we were married. You should leave. Taylor is next door, and I told her I was on my way back, so she'll be over here any minute."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because she doesn't know anything. As far as she knows, this is the first time we've seen each other since the divorce."

"Does that mean that this isn't the first time you've seen each other in the last two years?" Mellie whipped around to see Taylor standing in the doorway. Mellie hadn't heard the door unlock or open.

"Taylor…"

"How many times?"

"Taylor, I…"

"HOW MANY TIMES MELLIE? How many times have you lied to me about him?"

"I don't know how many," Mellie started to walk towards her, but Taylor backed away.

"I'm your best friend, and you didn't tell me a single thing. You lied to me. Does Noah know?"

"No, he doesn't know."

"For shits sake, Mellie. Noah is in love with you! He is a great guy, and you just continue to keep him around and use him when it's convenient for you. I know you've slept with him. He hasn't said anything, but I know you have. You can't hurt everyone that loves you for one man, Mellie. Especially a man that you don't have a good track record with. I'm done. You need to tell Noah," Taylor left and slammed the door behind her.

"I thought you weren't seeing him."

"I don't need shit from you too."

"I thought you weren't seeing him, Mellie."

"I'm not. Things with him are…"

"Are what?"

"I don't know how to explain it! He was there. He's always there. Every time I call, he shows up. No questions asked. He has always been willing to give, and we both know how well I take and take and take because I'm a selfish bitch."

"Mellie, don't say that."

"I ended things with us because I felt dirty about the whole situation and you wanted more than I was willing to give, so I found someone that would give me what I want. Just go, Fitz."

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not when you're like this. I'm not going to let you drink yourself into oblivion. We all do stupid things. Do you care about him?"

"Yes, I care about him, but I don't love him. I probably could love him if I wanted to, but every time I try to move on, you're right there. You're always in my head, or you pull this crap and just show up uninvited."

"Mellie, look me in the eyes and tell me that you want me to leave you alone forever."

"I…"

"That's what I thought. We are going to work this out. I am going to fight for you."

"Fitz, can you please go? I need time to think."

"What is there to think about?"

"I just need to think, and I can't do that with you breathing down my neck! I can't think straight if you are here, so please leave. I'll fly home tomorrow, and I'll call you in a couple days."

"If you don't call, I will fly to Virginia and show up on your front door step."

"I don't doubt that," Mellie walked him to the door, and he leaned in to kiss her, but she put her hand up.

"I can't even kiss you goodbye?"

"No, you cannot. Now turn around and walk yourself out to your awaiting limo. I promise that I will call you eventually."

"How long is eventually?"

"I don't know, Fitz."

Mellie didn't call Fitz after she got home. She threw herself into her work to avoid thinking about him. She had a few missed calls from him, but for the most part he was giving her space. Mellie got home that night, and called Noah. It was Fitz's turn with Teddy, so Mellie had the house to herself.

"Are you busy?"

"I just finished an emergency surgery and was getting ready to head over to your house."

"Alright," Mellie felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't keep doing whatever this was with him, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'll grab something to eat and be over soon."

"Okay. Drive safe."

Noah came into the house, and Mellie instantly felt better. He was in gray sweats, a Harvard hoodie, and he had glasses on. Seeing him made her feel okay for the time being. He handed her the food and followed her into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Why?"

"You're really quiet tonight. Usually you would've told me about your surgeries by now or at least mentioned something about your day."

"My day was the same as usual," Noah said without looking up from his food.

Mellie didn't know what was bothering him, and she didn't want to make his mood worse. After they finished their dinner, Mellie put a movie on. Noah was waiting on the couch and put his arm around her as soon as she sat down. She snuggled in closer to him. She turned to look up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her. Mellie moaned into his mouth, and he began to unbutton her shirt. Mellie pulled his sweatshirt over his head and ran her hands up and down his chest. Noah picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

For that period of time, Mellie forgot about Fitz. She didn't think about how she knew she needed to call him, or how she knew in her heart what she needed to do. She let herself get lost in Noah's arms.

Mellie was laying on his chest when she heard him sigh. "What's wrong?"

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Noah…"

"Don't lie to me. I know you did. I always know when you have. You're always different after."

"What do you mean you always know?"

"For the last year, those meetings and trips on weekends, I know you would meet up with him and sleep with him. You always act a little different, and in bed, your touch is just different. Everything you do feels urgent like your life depends on it. I don't know how to explain it, Mellie. Why do you always call me after you've been with him?"

"Why do you always answer?"

"Because I can't just not answer your calls. That would hurt worse. Every time I think I can move on, I'm coming over. I let myself forget about how much you still love him. I know in the morning, I'll leave and you'll go back to thinking about him, but for the night, you're mine. Once I can't take it anymore, I guess I'll stop answering your calls, but how much is too much? Where do I draw the line?" Mellie laid there speechless. She didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry I do this to you."

"Don't be. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't want to be. "

"Fitz wants to try again. He wants me to give him another chance."

"Are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know if I have it in me to put myself through that again."

"Then tell him no for once."

"I also don't know if I have it in me to tell him no."

"I see," Noah said quietly.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You can tell me anything, Mel. That includes talking about Fitz. As long as I'm spending time with you, I don't care," Noah said and pulled her closer.

Mellie woke up the next morning to Noah quietly getting ready to go to the hospital. She saw him walk towards the bed to tell her he was leaving, and he smiled when he saw she was awake.

"Good morning. I was just going to wake you up and tell you that I was leaving."

"Have a good day," Mellie said as he bent down to kiss her goodbye.

"Call me when you get to D.C."

"How did you know?"

"I know you better than you know yourself. Go talk to him."

"I was just going to go get Teddy."

"I bet that's not all you were going there for."

Noah left, and Mellie sighed. He knew her too well. Mellie had made her decision, and she was going to D.C. before she changed her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Mellie got to D.C, and she almost turned around and got back on the plane. She was nervous; more nervous than she had been in a long time. She smiled at her driver, and got into the car.

The car pulled into the White House, and Mellie smiled when she saw Fitz playing with Teddy in the yard. Teddy was laughing hysterically, and Fitz was smiling too. Mellie was about to get out when she saw Olivia suddenly appear. Mellie felt her heart drop to her feet when she saw Teddy run to Olivia to get whatever she had brought out for them. Mellie wasn't expecting this at all. She had everything planned out, but Olivia being there didn't fit into that plan. Mellie out on a brave face, got out of the car, and slammed the door behind her.

Fitz's head turned when he heard the door, and his face automatically looked shocked. Teddy ran to Mellie as soon as he saw her and jumped into her arms.

"Hi, mommy!"

"Hi, honey. Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you weren't coming to get him until tomorrow," Fitz said quickly.

"I had a change of plans, and I had to come tonight. I called you when I got into town, but you didn't answer," Mellie looked at Olivia and Fitz exchange a look, and Mellie rolled her eyes.

"I left my phone inside. Sorry, Mel," Mellie cringed at the use of her nickname. She felt sick and just wanted to take Teddy and leave.

Mellie couldn't believe she came to tell Fitz that she wanted to give them another chance, and he had Olivia over. After everything he had said to her, he had Olivia over and playing with her child.

"Fitz, I have to go. I'll see you later," Olivia said quietly and turned to go.

"Always a pleasure, Olivia," Mellie said sarcastically. Olivia smiled weakly and left.

"Mel..."

"Don't even. I'm here for Teddy, and we're leaving now."

"You made your decision, didn't you? You came here early to talk to me."

"I did come here to talk to you, but you definitely made my decision for me. Whatever we are or were is over. I am done with you."

"Will you let me explain?"

"Like you let me explain things over the years? No, you do not get to explain. I am done. Now please go get Teddy's bag, so I can leave."

Mellie was doing her best to not break down. Every time she was ready to be with him again, he always had Olivia Pope back and hanging around. Olivia would forever be in between them, and she wasn't ever going to go away.

Mellie silently followed Fitz inside to get Teddy's bag. Mellie walked into the residence and got a sick feeling when she thought of Olivia being there before she had arrived. Fitz came out of Teddy's room and handed her the bag.

"Mellie, I'm sorry."

"Please don't."

"She was just here as a friend. Nothing more."

"You think that I would ever believe that you and Olivia Pope are just friends?"

"Dammit, Mellie. I love you. I am in love with you! I have told you countless times."

"Don't you dare expect me to believe you now. Not when you've handed me another reason to walk away. I don't want to have to constantly wonder if you're off seeing her every time you're running late, or if every time you walk out of a room to answer a call, it's her on the other line. I cannot do it," Mellie grabbed the bag and left.

Teddy fell asleep as soon as they got on the plane, and Mellie was left alone to her thoughts. She told herself she wouldn't cry over him any more. She was going to move on. Maybe she would even give her and Noah a shot at a real relationship.

Mellie got home to find Noah in the kitchen making dinner. He was singing and dancing around the kitchen as he cooked, and Mellie leaned against the wall watching him with a huge grin on her face. He turned around and suddenly stopped when he saw her watching.

"How long have you been standing there?" Noah laughed nervously.

"Long enough. What are you doing?"

"Making dinner for two of my favorite people. Your agent called and told me you were coming home, so I figured you'd need me here. You can tell me what happened if you want, but if you don't, that's okay too," Mellie walked over to Noah and hugged him.

"Thank you," Mellie whispered, and Noah held her tighter.

"He doesn't deserve you."

"I know."

"I'm here as long as you need me."

"I appreciate that. So what's for dinner?" Mellie stepped out of his embrace and looked around the kitchen.

"Bruschetta chicken pasta for us, and regular spaghetti for Teddy. I got the wine out, and there's already bread on the table if you or Teddy want to snack on it. Dinner is almost done."

Mellie walked out to see Teddy already eating most of the bread that Noah had set out. He hurriedly his the piece he had in his hand behind his back, and he tried to make it look like he hadn't been chewing anything. Mellie tried not to laugh at the deer in the headlight look that he had on his face.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Teddy just smiled at her because he still had bread in his mouth.

"Theodore, how much have you eaten?" Teddy swallowed what was in his mouth and thought for a moment.

"Not much, mommy," Mellie turned when she heard Noah laughing behind her.

"He looks like you just caught him robbing a bank."

"I would never do that. Mommy wouldn't be happy with me."

"Well right now, mommy isn't happy that you're hiding bread behind your back, and you've probably spoiled your dinner because you won't have any room left. Noah made dinner for us, but you ate all the bread."

"Oh no, mommy. I'll eat dinner. I promise."

"If you say so."

After dinner, Mellie put Teddy to bed while Noah cleaned up. He came upstairs once he was done, and Mellie was reading to Teddy. He stood in the doorway and listened to how animated her voice got for each part. Mellie looked up and smiled at him.

"Noah, come read with me and mommy!" Noah walked over and sat on the other side of Teddy.

Halfway through the story, Teddy was sound asleep. Mellie handed Noah the book to put back on Teddy's bookshelf. Mellie kissed Teddy goodnight, and Noah went to Mellie's room to wait for her.

"Thank you for everything tonight."

"You're welcome, Mellie. You should get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You're leaving?"

"I just figured you'd want to be alone."

"No. Stay, please. We don't have to do anything, but please stay."

"Of course."

Mellie opened her eyes and sighed when she heard Noah's pager going off. Almost every night he stayed, it went off. She hated when he had to leave. He wasn't moving, so Mellie sat up and shook him.

"Hmmm," Noah groaned.

"Get up, Noah. You're surgical skills are being paged.

"I'm not on call right now. They can find someone else," Mellie crawled on top of him, and he still didn't open his eyes. She began to kiss around his face and neck, and his eyes popped open. He grabbed her face, but Mellie pulled away.

"Now you're awake. Go save someone's life. I'll be here when you're done. It's only 2."

"Melody, that is not fair. You're a cruel woman."

"So I've been told. Now go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going," Noah threw on his clothes and kissed her goodbye.

"It's a beautiful morning to save lives," Mellie winked at him and he laughed and left.

Mellie checked her phone when she woke up, and she saw that she had four missed calls from Fitz. She rolled her eyes and put her phone down, but it started ringing again.

"Fitzgerald, what the hell do you want?" Mellie yelled into the phone without looking at who was actually calling.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Karen, I'm sorry. I didn't check to see who called. I just thought it was your father."

"What did he do now? He told me to call you and make sure you were okay."

"Nothing. How are you? We haven't talked in a while, honey."

"I'm good! I've just been busy! I was going to call today anyway to tell you that I'm coming home next weekend, and then dad called me and told me to call you anyway."

"Your father needs to stop putting you in the middle."

"Mom, I'm happy to help, but how's Noah? I saw you two went to Emily's dinner together."

"Noah is good. Speak of the devil, he just walked in, so I will call you later, sweetheart."

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day!" Mellie hung up the phone and looked up to see a very exhausted Noah.

"I just need 12 hours of sleep."

"Have you been in surgery since you left?"

"After I would finish one, another one would be handed to me to do. I think I did four. I can't remember."

"Come here," Mellie said, and Noah got in bed next to her. Mellie lightly rubbed his back as she checked her work emails on her phone. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Mellie was about to go check on Teddy when she heard the doorbell ring. She went down to answer it, and she opened the door and was instantly mad.

"Fitzgerald, what the hell are you doing here?"

"No hi, hello, how are you?"

"Hi. Now do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?"

"I came to talk. By the way, who's car is in the driveway?"

"We don't have anything to talk about, and who's car that is isn't any of your damn business."

"Noah's here, isn't he?"

"Again, none of your business."

"Mellie, can we please talk? I flew all the way out here."

"Well that really is a shame. You should've called before your flight left. I learned that the hard way as well. Goodbye, Fitz," Mellie shut the door and turned around to lean on it. She slid down the door and sat down in front of it.

Mellie put her head in her hands and tried to hold back the tears. The knot in her stomach twisted tighter, and she felt a lump in her throat. She didn't understand why she couldn't just move on. Mellie heard a bedroom door open, so she quickly got up and composed herself. She walked into the kitchen, and Noah came in a few minutes later.

"What are you doing up already?"

"I got another page. I'll call you later," Noah kissed her cheek on his way out, and Mellie had to resist the urge to cry. She was so overwhelmed by everything, and she just needed someone to talk to. She needed her best friend, but Taylor still wouldn't talk to her.

Mellie went upstairs to grab her phone. She saw Teddy was silently watching tv in his room, so Mellie let him be. She got her phone from her nightstand and dialed one of the few numbers that she knew by heart.

"What?"

"Taylor," Mellie barely choked out before she started sobbing.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes," Mellie heard Taylor hang up, and she crawled into her bed.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up, and it was dark out. Mellie shot up to go see where Teddy was when she realized Taylor was in bed next to her.

"I had Fitz take Teddy back to D.C with him. I knew he was in town, and you need a mental break. He's bringing him back in a couple days."

"Thank you."

"You going to tell me what's going on?" Mellie rubbed her temples and sighed. She didn't know where to begin.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about you start with the first time you fucked your ex husband and lied to me about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Mellie stared at Taylor in shock. She wasn't expecting that at all, and Mellie was quiet for a moment before she began talking.

"I was in the residence getting the last of my stuff. I was there because I knew he was out of the country, and I didn't want to see him. I was getting ready to leave, and he walked into the bedroom with his tie undone and his jacket in his hand. He looked just like he did when we were first married and still in love. I quickly looked away, and he finally noticed that I was in the room. We were both quiet for a minute, and then I walked into the closet to change because he went into the bathroom. Next thing I know, he's naked and walking into the closet, and I'm standing there with my dress off. One thing lead to another, and then we started meeting up on weekends at Camp David. I finally ended it when he wanted more, and I didn't. Then we slept together at the dinner he held for Emily."

"And he's trying to get you back again?"

"Yes. He almost had me too. I flew to D.C. to tell him that I was ready, but I pulled up and Olivia was there. I left, and he just showed up here right before I called you," Taylor grabbed Mellie's hand and they sat in silence for a while.

"Was Noah here when Fitz showed up?"

"Yes."

"Have you two recently had sex where I'm sitting?"

"The sheets have been cleaned since the last time," Mellie laughed and Taylor sighed in relief.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Fitzgerald or Noah?"

"Fitz."

"I wish I didn't, but I do. I love him with every part of me. I have tried not to love him, and I've tried to hate him. Nothing works."

"When you love someone like that, I don't think you should give up."

"Even after everything?"

"Even after everything, Mel. I know how he's treated you in the past, but maybe he's changed."

"People don't ever change."

"Sometimes they do. You just need to have a little faith."

"I do care about Noah though. A lot."

"Then you need to choose."

"But which one is better?"

"Mellie, don't pick the better man. Pick the man that's going to make you a better woman."

"I don't know the answer to that."

"Then until you do, I don't think you should be with either of them. Tell them both that you need space. You need to follow your heart as cheesy as that sounds."

"Do you want to order pizza, get drunk, and watch movies with me?" Mellie asked hopefully.

"There isn't anything else I would rather do tonight," Taylor smiled, and grabbed her phone to order the pizza while Mellie went down to get a couple bottles of wine.

After two bottles of wine, and too much pizza, Mellie and Taylor were getting tired.

"I can go grab some hooch. I usually store that for when I really need it, but we can drink it if you want."

"I think we've both had enough, Mellie."

"I'm going to go to bed. You can sleep wherever you want, but not in my room because I never know when Noah is coming over."

"Mellie, we talked about this. You need to take some time away from them both. You're letting your vagina cloud your judgment."

"I am not! My house is twenty minutes closer from the hospital than his is, so if he's had a long day, he just comes here! So get off my ass. I'm going to bed. You can sleep in Karen's room or the guest room. The couch is comfy too."

Mellie woke up with a splitting headache. She tried to roll over, but she felt Noah next to her. She tried to sit up, but the room started spinning.

"Oh God," Mellie muttered to herself.

"You're drunk," Noah chuckled.

"A lady never gets drunk."

"You're drunk, Mellie."

"Yeah. I am."

"I'll go get you water and something for your head," Mellie attempted a smile, but cringed because of her head and the room was spinning again.

"Can you go check on Taylor? I think she's in Karen's room."

"Sure thing."

Noah came back with water and pills, and Mellie happily took them. She laid back down, and Noah got in next to her.

"Is Taylor still asleep?"

"She's still out like a light."

"There's no way I can fall back asleep now. Are you hungry? I'm going to make breakfast."

"I'll help you."

"No. Stay here, and I'll bring you breakfast to thank you for always taking care of me," Mellie kissed his cheek and went downstairs.

Noah and Mellie were watching tv in the living room later that afternoon when Taylor finally came downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"What time is it?"

"Almost three."

"Well damn. I had a meeting with my publisher at two, but I guess that's not happening today."

"Taylor, it's just like college all over again," Mellie chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Taylor whipped around to face Mellie.

"This isn't going to be good. I'm going to head over to the hospital," Noah kissed Mellie goodbye and got out of the house quickly.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant by saying that it's like college all over again?"

"All I meant was you missing something because you overslept. That's all."

"So you're saying I'm irresponsible."

"Think whatever you want, Taylor. All I'm saying is you didn't go to law school because you didn't want to put in the effort."

"Don't you even start with me! You've had your whole life handed to you on a silver platter! You've always known how your life would be! I had nothing. I got into Yale because I was smart. You got in because you were smart, but your daddy also had the money. Even now, you've got it easy. You've got more money than God, and you're never going to run out! You're a Forbes Montgomery. You're intelligent, beautiful, and a southern belle to top it off. Every man falls at your feet, and you just use them until you're bored! You're doing it with Noah! Fitz is the first man to have ever rejected you. No man has ever left Melody Marie Forbes, but one man has left Mellie Grant, and you can't handle that. That's why you always run from him. He's the only man to ever make you feel insecure. I would kill to have your life. Your family, your kids, your money, and even your men, but we both know neither of them were yours first. I loved Fitz first, but you saw him and had to have him. I knew Noah first too, but then I introduced you two, and now his world revolves around you. I wish for once in my godforsaken life that the world would not revolve around Melody Grant. I have to work for everything I have."

"You wrote a couple good books, and last I knew, you weren't doing too bad. Don't you dare blame any of this on me. You never once went out with Fitz or even mentioned him until I started dating him."

"I'm done. I'm done being the one to pick you up every time you fall, and clean up your messes. Find someone else to be your bitch because I refuse to do it. You're an entitled bitch that doesn't give a damn about anyone but yourself, and I don't know why I have ever cared about you," Taylor turned to leave, but she turned back around and smiled at Mellie. "By the way, that weekend that you were visiting your parents during Fitz's first run for governor, we slept together," All Mellie saw was red. She turned to look for the nearest heavy object and found the antique vase that her aunt had given her years ago. Mellie picked it up and hurled it at Taylor as she walked out. Just as the vase collided with the now shut door, Noah walked back in. He looked at Mellie with his eyes wide, and he didn't know what to say.

"I forgot my wallet."

"Just please, get out before I scream," Mellie said slowly trying to remain calm.

"Mellie, talk to me. What happened?"

"SHE FUCKING SLEPT WITH FITZGERALD WHILE WE WERE STILL MARRIED," Mellie screamed and threw things until she had nothing left in her. Noah just stood by and waited out her tantrum before he walked near her.

"Where's my phone? I need my fucking phone. That bastard. That goddamn bastard. I hope they both rot in hell," Mellie stormed upstairs to grab her phone, and when she found it, she called Fitz.

"Mel! Are you ready to talk?" Mellie took a deep breath and began slamming her phone down against the nightstand.

"YOU BASTARD. GO TO HELL!" Mellie sat down to try to get her breathing back to normal when she saw Noah standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready to have an adult conversation and stop screaming?"

"I don't know yet."

"Okay. That's fine. I'm here whenever you're ready."

"Actually, I think I'm going to fly to LA. I know the bastard is there right now, so I'm going to get my son, and I'll stop by and see Addison."

"Your sister Addison?"

"Yes. I'll call you when I get there."

Mellie got to LA, and the drive to Addison's beach house felt like forever. She hadn't been there in over a year, and she hadn't talked to Addison for a couple weeks. The car finally pulled into Addison's driveway, and Mellie sighed in relief. She needed to be around family, and by family, she needed Addison because neither of her parents were ideal. Addison opened the door as soon as Mellie walked up, and Mellie walked inside. Addison immediately handed Mellie a glass.

"Drink before you speak," Mellie smirked at the comment and gladly downed the drink.

"Taking after the Captain?"

"Don't tell me you've never said drink before you speak," Addison laughed.

"I've said it far too much."

"You only come here when you get your heart broken, or you're just really upset. What's happened now?" Mellie sighed and was quiet for a moment.

"Where's Henry?"

"He's with Jake this weekend. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Do you think we're entitled?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"I think that sometimes we don't see it, but a lot of other people do. We can't help it. It's just how we grew up. Why?"

"Taylor and I got in an argument, and then she informed me that when I went home during Fitz's first run for governor, they slept together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. She slept with my husband."

"I'm going to fly to Virginia right now to beat her ass."

"It's not worth it. I almost took him back. I didn't have the guts to call you and tell you that I was considering it, so here I am now telling you that I flew to D.C. to tell him that I was ready to try again."

"Well what happened?"

"Olivia Pope was there."

"Oh that bastard. You two have been so off and on since you got divorced, and you told me that he was begging you for another chance. Then he has her at the White House again. That man gets dumber with age. You deserve better anyway. What about Noah? He's gorgeous, and he's head over heels in love with you. I've seen it in just the few times I've seen him around you."

"I think I'm going to give him and I a chance."

"I really do care about him, and I think I'll just see where it goes."

"Good for you. How long are you staying?"

"I can't stay too long. I do still have to do my job, and I can't leave Teddy with Fitz for much longer."

"Mellie, don't you dare go back to him. Don't put yourself through that again. He fell in love with someone else, and he realized to late what he had and lost. Don't do it. Trust me."

"You took Derek back multiple times. I know you two still fly to see each other."

"We have what we have. It's not ideal, but the things that both of us have done to each other have left scars that are always going to be there. You and Fitz have done much worse to each other over the years, Mel. I don't think I could even stomach looking at him now if I were you."

"I still love him. Even after everything, I still love him."

"I know I'm here telling you not to go back to him, but you also shouldn't give up on a love like that. I can't give up on Derek either."

"When did we get like this?"

"So pathetic?"

"I was going to say lost, but I guess that works too."

"Mel, how about for tonight, we just watch movies and eat junk food."

"Sounds good to me."

Mellie and Addison were both asleep on the couch when the doorbell rang. Mellie covered her head with a pillow. It had to be around three in the morning, and whoever was ringing the doorbell was insane. Mellie kicked Addison and told her to answer the door. Addison slowly got up. Mellie heard Addison walk to the door. Mellie almost asleep when she heard Addison scream.

"No no no. Amelia, no. Please, no!" Mellie shot up and ran over to Addison. Addison and Amelia were on the ground crying.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"Derek is dead," Addison choked out. Mellie fell to the ground and put her arms around Amelia and Addison.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry," Mellie kept whispering to them over and over.

Once they both calmed down, Mellie made them both sit on the couch. Addison stared blankly at nothing, and Amelia was still shaking.

"Amelia, you should get some rest, and we can talk when everyone wakes up. You can sleep in the guest room. I'll sleep with Addie," Amelia nodded and silently went upstairs.

"Addie, let's go to bed," Addison got up and walked upstairs without looking twice in Mellie's direction. Mellie sat down on the couch and silently cried. Derek couldn't be gone. Addison may not make it through this one. She barely survived when Mark died. Mellie didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. She got

out her phone, and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Fitz, I need you to come to Addison's. Please. Drop Teddy off with Jake and Henry. I already texted him."

"I'll be there soon. What's going on?"

"Just get here first."

"On my way."

Mellie knew she wouldn't sleep, so she walked up to check on Amelia and Addison. Amelia was out, but Addison was still crying. Mellie got in next to her, and held her until she finally feel asleep. Mellie felt herself starting to doze off, but she heard a car pull up. She went downstairs and watched as Fitz got out of the back of the town car. It took a village just to get him to one place. Mellie had the door open before he walked up. She stepped into his arms as soon as he was in front of her.

"Mel, what's going on? Hours ago you were screaming at me through the phone."

"I'm still unbelievably mad at you, but Derek is dead. Addison and Derek are no longer Addison and Derek. They were going going to get back together and make things work because you don't give up on a love like that. If you love someone, you need to tell them because they could die before you get the chance to tell them how much they mean to you. Dammit, Fitzgerald, I love you. You're an arrogant asshole, and a cheating bastard, but I love you. I can't walk away again. I can't lose you without knowing if we could have made it. I'll forgive you eventually for Taylor, but right now, I just want you here."

"What Taylor thing?"

"Taylor told me that you two slept together during your first run for governor. I know we were fighting then, and I wasn't the best then, so I can't be completely mad. I'm working on not being mad."

"I never slept with her, and that is the honest to God truth. She got drunk one night and tried to kiss me while you were gone, but I made her go to bed, and that was that."

"So she lied?"

"I guess so. What happened?"

"We got into a huge fight, and that's what she said as she left."

"Well she's full of shit. Even then, I only had eyes for you. I know we had been fighting a lot then, but cheating never crossed my mind at that time," Mellie ran up to him and hugged him.

"I was so upset. I thought that meant that you had started cheating that soon, and that damn near killed me. That bitch. I'm going to make her life hell. I'm going to make sure she never gets another book published as long as I'm around."

"Mellie, don't. It's not worth it. She's not worth it. Now what happened to Derek?" Mellie looked at him and started to cry.

"Amelia showed up here around 3, and I heard Addison scream. I went over, and she told me that he's dead. That's all I know. It took me the two hours that it took you to get here to get her to calm down enough to sleep. She was hysterical. Thankfully Jake has Henry this weekend because Addison is in no shape to be taking care of him right now."

"Yeah he took Teddy no questions asked so I could get here as quickly as possible. I told him one of us would call him later when I knew what was going on. I can't believe Derek is gone. I just talked to him the other day."

"I should go check on Addison."

"I'll go with you," Mellie nodded, and they went together. Mellie's heart broke when she saw Addison. Even in her sleep she looked broken.

The next day, they were all on Air Force One. Addison was in the back with sunglasses and hooch, Amelia was asleep at the front, Mellie had Teddy on her lap, and Fitz was next to her on the phone with Cyrus.

"Fitzgerald, tell him you'll be back to the White House in two days. Now get off the phone and take Teddy, so I can go check on Addison," Mellie smiled at him and kissed his cheek as she took his phone and handed him Teddy.

Mellie walked back to where Addison was and sat next to her. Addison didn't even turn to look to her when she sat down.

"Put the glass down, Addie. Don't try to lose yourself in alcohol. I've been there, and I've tried that too many times. It may help for a little bit, but it only hurts worse afterwards. Put the glass down," Addison handed Mellie the glass.

"Bizzy is going to have a field day when she sees you drunk before noon."

"You called Bizzy?"

"Her and the Captain are meeting us there."

"Mellie, they didn't even like Derek."

"Yes they did. They liked him more than Fitz."

"They loved Fitz. Not anymore because of everything that's happened, but they used to think the sun rose and set for him because of the Grant name. Derek was just a smart guy I met in college."

"They still cared about Derek, so they're going to be there. They care about us in their own strange way, so just smile and wave. Please also remember to not act overly distraught because no one there knows you and Derek were back together. Him and Meredith haven't been officially apart for very long."

The press were surrounding the area when they got off the plane. They all went crazy when Fitz and Mellie stepped off together. They both ignored them and kept walking. Teddy buried his head in Fitz's neck, and Mellie rubbed his back to calm him down. Addison and Amelia stepped off the plane and followed closely behind Mellie and Fitz.

Bizzy and the Captain were waiting for Mellie and Addison by their awaiting car.

"They're already speaking in wasp," Addison said and rolled her eyes.

"They're always speaking in wasp."

After Derek's funeral, they all went back to their hotel. Fitz took Teddy while Mellie went to make sure Addison was okay.

"You should get some sleep."

"If I sleep, I dream about him. If I'm awake, I think about him. I just want to not think about anything for a while. I'll be okay. Go be with Fitz and Teddy."

"Come get me if you need anything. I love you, Addison."

Mellie walked back to her suite and found Fitz and Teddy asleep on the bed. She smiled and got in bed next to them.

Fitz woke up and saw Mellie wasn't there. He found her standing on the balcony. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and her white silk robe made her look like an angel. Mellie still didn't know he was behind her.

"Be my First Lady. Again," Mellie turned around confused.

"What?"

"I know I only have a year and a half left in office, but be my First Lady again. We don't have to get married right now, but come back to the White House. Let's be a family again."

"Fitz," Mellie didn't know what to say.

"I know you're probably worried about what the public will think, but I don't care what they think. Say yes."


	5. Chapter 5

"Fitz, I don't know. What about Olivia Pope? She was just with you at the house playing with our son."

"Mellie, she was just there as a friend. She came and talked to Cy, and we all had dinner together. Teddy, being the charmer that he is, asked her to play with us after. I didn't think it was a big deal."

Anything with her is a big deal to me. I know you didn't know I was coming, but it still hurt to see her there with you."

"I know, and for that, I'm incredibly sorry, but I plan to spend every day making up for everything I've done."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Fitz," Mellie smiled at him, and he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"So you'll come home with me tomorrow?"

"I'll come in a couple days. I have to do a couple things in Virginia first, and I'll have to make sure Addison is okay and get Teddy."

"I'll tell the staff you're coming back. I'll also tell Charlotte that she is going back to being your chief of staff. She's basically been doing the First Lady duties."

"We'll have to tell Cyrus, so he can arrange a press meeting. They're going to have a field day with this," Mellie sighed.

"Who cares? As long as we're happy, what they think shouldn't matter."

"Please don't hurt me again, Fitz. I don't think I can handle it again."

"I won't. I promise. Don't run anymore. Okay?"

"Fitz, I pick my poison, and it's you. Nothing can kill me like you do, but I'm in. I'm all in."

"You've been beautiful a million times, but I've never seen you look like this."

"Like what?" Mellie scrunched her brow and turned to him.

"So at peace. It looks good on you."

"I'm content. I'm happy, and I feel like I shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"My sister's world just crashed in front of her. She can barely function, and here I am being happy. It feels wrong. I should be sitting with her and making sure she's okay."

"We are together, and there's nothing to be ashamed of. Addison told you she was okay, so that's her saying she wanted to be alone. Let her grieve. She has to get past this on her own. You just have to love her through it, but don't make yourself miserable by trying to take care of her."

Mellie stayed in LA to help Addison for a week, but then she had to go back to Virgina. All the flying was exhausting Mellie because after being back in Virginia for a day, she flew to D.C. Noah had called her a couple times, but she hadn't called him back. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew she needed to call him because she owed him that. She owed him an explanation.

Mellie was sitting in the residence with her phone in her hand when Fitz walked in.

"Cy scheduled us with the press Friday afternoon," when Mellie didn't respond, Fitz looked up to see her in her own little world.

"Mel, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"I need to call Noah. What I did isn't fair to him."

"Then call him."

"You make it seem like it's easy. Would you be jumping on the phone right away to break someone's heart? I'm going to call him and tell him to meet me at my house sometime this week because I won't do all of this over the phone. That would make it seem like I don't care about him at all, and that is far from the truth."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't. I care about him a lot, and yes I do love him. I'm just not in love with him."

Mellie got back to Virginia a few days later, and Noah was waiting for her in the house.

"I don't know why you had to fly back here to tell me that you chose him. It's been all over the news. You two are talking to the press on Friday."

"I knew I needed to tell you in person."

"How kind of you," Noah smirked

"Noah..."

"Don't. Just save it. If you're happy, then I will be happy eventually. It hurts right now, but I'll be okay. Don't let him ruin you again, okay? Promise me that. If he starts treating you the way he used to, leave. Maybe someday you'll come back to me. I won't get my hopes up, but what is meant to be, is meant to be. I love you Melody Grant. Don't ever forget that," Noah left, and Mellie stood there shocked. Mellie hurried out after him before he could leave.

"I hope you find somebody, Noah."

"I already found the one," Noah smiled sadly.

"For what it's worth, I do love you."

"I know you do," Noah got in his car and left.

Mellie walked back inside and sat down. She hoped she had made the right choice.

Mellie was pacing back and forth in her closet. She had no idea what she should wear.

"Mellie, wear that dark blue dress. It's gorgeous on you!" Addison yelled from outside the closet.

"No!" Mellie yelled back.

"She won't wear that dress anymore," Fitz said walking into the bedroom.

"Why?" Addison asked confused.

"Because that's what she was wearing when she left me. She doesn't wear it anymore."

"How do you remember what she was wearing?"

"You don't forget something like that. You don't forget what love was wearing when it walked out your door. You don't forget a damn thing about that day. What jewelry she had on, or what shoes she was wearing. You may push it out for a little bit, but when it hits you, you better pray that you're strong enough to take it because it will hit you with such an intensity that it takes you down to your knees. I'm lucky that I got her back because letting her walk away was the worst mistake that I ever made."

"Wow."

"She's my everything. She's my world. So yes, wow is correct."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Then don't ever let her go again."

"I won't. I won't ever make that mistake again."

"Because if you hurt her again, may God have mercy on your soul. I'll kill you, Fitzgerald."

"I know you will, and I am completely okay with you killing me if I ever hurt her again."

"I wasn't going to ask for your permission, but I'm glad you're okay with it," Addison laughed and walked into the closet to see if Mellie had made any progress.

"I can't find anything."

"Mel, it's just dinner with Bizzy and the Captain."

"Dinner is never just dinner with them! You know that!"

"At least Fitz shields you from them. Derek used to do that for me," Addison smiled sadly.

"Oh, Addie. I'm sorry," Mellie's eyes started to water when she looked at the sad look on Addison's face. She walked over to hug her, and Addison hugged her back tightly.

"Now get ready. I've been ready for half an hour, and here you are with a robe on. I'll go get Fitzgerald to get your ass in gear."

"Don't send him in here unless you want it to be another half hour. He's got a one track mind, my dear."

"For shits sake, Mellie. I didn't need to hear that."

Mellie finally settled on a simple black dress and pearls. She walked out of the closet and into the bedroom to see Fitz on his phone waiting for her.

"Where's Addie?"

"Getting your parents settled, I believe. They just got here."

"Oh shit. Bizzy won't let me hear the end of it now. I didn't go to meet them at the front door like a proper hostess should. Shit. Shit."

"Relax. Take a breath. Everything is going to be fine. I'll do as much as I can go deflect everything."

"Thank you," Mellie said as Fitz kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome. Now are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mellie took a deep breath, and Fitz led Mellie out of their room.

"Mellie, I thought I taught you that a good hostess is to be ready on time, and you're supposed to great the guests as soon as they arrive."

"Bizzy, always a pleasure," Mellie rolled her eyes and made a beeline for the hooch.

"Mellie, don't," Addison came up behind her as soon as she saw where Mellie's gaze went.

"Fine."

"So, Bizzy, I see that you're hosting the next gala for Emily's List," Fitz said trying to take Bizzy's attention off of Mellie.

"Yes! I'm quite pleased with how everything is coming along," Bizzy started to ramble on, and everyone else tuned her out.

Mellie left the room to go check on when dinner would be ready, and Bizzy took the opportunity to rant about her daughter.

"Fitzgerald, how are you two doing? Just weeks ago she was shacked up with that cardio surgeon while you were so devoted to her," Addison whipped around to face her mother.

"Bizzy, I am a surgeon. The Captain is a surgeon. Archer is a surgeon. We're all excellent surgeons. Do you have a problem with surgeons?"

"No, dear. I'm just saying that a surgeon compared to the President of the United States is like comparing Bloomingdale's to one of those cheap chain stores. My daughter knows how to screw things up. She never should have left you."

"And two words Bizzy, Olivia Pope," Addison said through gritted teeth, and Fitz choked on his drink.

"That is in the past, Addison. They've moved on."

"Bizzy, Mellie and I are fine. Noah is in the past. As is Olivia," Fitz said sternly just as Mellie walked in. Mellie hesitated for a moment before she told them that dinner was ready. Addison hurried over to her.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," Addison and Fitz shared a look silently asking the other what they should do.

"Where did Mellie go?" Fitz asked when he noticed that she slipped away.

"Shit," Addison hurried off because she knew where Mellie went.

"That didn't take long," Mellie laughed as she downed her glass of hooch.

"Mellie how many glasses have you had in the two minutes it took me to get here?"

"Only two," Mellie said disappointed.

"Let's get to the dining room. Now."

"Yes ma'am," Mellie laughed.

"Oh God how full were those two glasses? You slip away for two minutes, and you already seem tipsy!"

"I am not tipsy. I'm not drunk. I wish I was."

Mellie and Addison made their way back to the dining room. Bizzy and the Captain were speaking wasp like usual, and Fitz was rubbing his temples.

"Sorry, honey. I made a pit stop," Mellie giggled as she kissed Fitz. Fitz and Addison exchanged another look, and Addison nodded. Fitz cleared his throat and started handing Mellie bread. Mellie looked at him confused.

"You need to eat something," He said quietly. Mellie laughed and turned to Bizzy.

"So, Bizzy, how's your lesbian lover?"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is rated M! Shout out to turndowneyforwhat for writing the rated M scene for me!

Everyone at the table either choked on their food or spit out what they were drinking. Susan wasn't a topic they ever discussed. Everyone knew, but it was taboo to ever bring it up.

"Melody Marie Forbes Montgomery, you watch your mouth."

"My last name is Grant, Bizzy. Thank God because I was so tired of being apart of the long ass names club, but Bizzy, you didn't answer my question. How is the lovely Susan doing?" Mellie laughed and drank the rest of her wine.

"Who gave her wine?" Addison whispered to Fitz.

"It was here when she sat down," Fitz grimaced when Mellie reached for the bottle to pour herself more. He hurriedly grabbed her now full glass from her.

"Fitzgerald, I was going to drink that."

"I know, honey, but you don't need anymore."

"I've had one glass," Mellie rolled her eyes.

"And too much hooch before this. I still don't know how you choke that down. That crap is toxic. It tastes like acid."

"I think it's wonderful," Mellie clapped. Bizzy and the Captain looked up to see why Mellie was clapping, and they both shook their heads.

"Mellie, dear, I think you've had enough," The Captain laughed.

"I think you're mistaken. I'm going to need more to get through this weekend. Hell I need more just to get through this dinner."

"Melody, this is no way for a First Lady to behave," Bizzy scolded her.

"I'm also the junior senator of Virginia. Don't forget that," Mellie sat back in her chair and started playing with her hair. Fitz turned to Addison, and she quietly told him to take Mellie to bed.

"Bizzy, Captain, I'm going to take Mellie to bed. We will see you in the morning for breakfast," Fitz said as he helped Mellie up. Mellie stood really close and smiled.

"Oooooh he's taking me to bed. Goodnight everyone," Mellie winked at Bizzy and Fitz guided her out of the room.

Before Bizzy could open her mouth, Addison put her hand up to stop her.

"She's been through a lot lately, so don't start. We've all been through a lot, and you ripping her to shreds within the first five minutes of your arrival didn't help. She's doing the best she can the best way she knows how. That's all any of us try to do. That woman in there, your daughter, is the First Lady of the United States and the junior senator of Virginia. She also has a dead son, a daughter that doesn't speak to her, and quacks for parents, so I think we'd all appreciate it if you went a little easy on her. Especially this week."

"Why especially this week?" The Captain asked.

"Jerry's death happened three years ago on Thursday. How do you two not remember? He was your grandson for shits sake. You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Addison threw her napkin on the table stormed out of the dining room.

Mellie stumbled into the bedroom with Fitz following closely behind her. He was afraid that she was going to trip in her heels because she had yet to take them off.

"Mellie, you should take your heels off before you break an ankle."

"Why don't you take them off for me?" Mellie plopped down on the bed and held her leg up.

"You're drunk, Mellie."

"We've had drunk sex plenty of times, and we haven't had sex in days. Don't make me beg, Fitzgerald," Mellie pouted, and Fitz slowly walked towards her.

She continued to raise her leg in hope that Fitz really would take her heels off. Honestly, she was too lazy and drunk to do so. His eyes scanned up her long legs and to the grin on her face. The same grin that appeared every time she was drunk. Which Mellie liked to argue was never.

"Come on" She eyed her husband. "What's a girl gotta do around here to get some action? It shouldn't be that hard. You are my husband"

"We're not married anymore, Mel. You divorce me, remember?"

"Well maybe we should fix that."

As Fitz stood right above her, he looked down. Her bright blue eyes were clouded with lust.

"I shouldn't have to beg her you to make love to me," Mellie said in a hushed tone. She ran her perfectly painted nails down his abdomen. The sexiness in her voice caused Fitz to reach out. He tilted her chin up and cupped her cheeks. Painfully slow he pulled her lips to his. The kiss was soft at first, but as drunk as Mellie was she was eager. She bit down on his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her husband. He pulled her up from sitting on the bed and pressed her body right against his. His hands travelled down her back and landed right where she figured his was taking them. Mellie arched her back into him and he have her backside a little squeeze. After finally opening his mouth, their tongues fought for dominance. Their teeth scraped together and Mellie shivered at the sound. He pulled away with audible pop and moved his lips to her jawline. She tipped her head back, allowing him more across. She could feel her husband's growing hardness and pressed her body tighter into his. To torture him even more, Mellie rubbed herself into his crotch. The feeling of his excitement made her body tingle.

"Fitz" She said, her voice shaky.

He removed his lips from her neck and looked at his wife. A small grin appeared in her lips.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna beg" There was a smirk on his face that Mellie wanted to slap off of him. She moved her hands from his hair to his belt loops. Getting impatient, she began messing with his belt.

"A little eager aren't we?" Fitz said.

She looked up at him, a smirk forming on her face. She ran a finger down and gripped him through his pants. "And you aren't?"

As quickly as she could, she began unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it back and he allowed his shirt to fall off. Suddenly, he picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. She squealed loudly and he climbed on top of her. Her elbows held her up. Mellie spread her legs and Fitz sat up on his knees in between them. She watched him pull the white t shirt over his head, with a lick of her lips. He came down to her level and reconnected their lips. At this point, her dress had scooted itself up her thighs. Mellie pulled herself up and Fitz watched her with curiosity. She flipped the two of them and straddled his waist. Her blue eyes were filled with lust. He noticed her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. At this point, the curls in her hair were starting to fall. He placed a hand on both of her thighs. Even though the skirt of her dress was pushed up, he scooted it up even more. The material was tight on her thighs. As his hand inched their way towards her center, Mellie's breath became shaky. He brought his lips to her parted ones. He pushed her barely there panties out of the way and dragged a finger over her entry. His thumb made it's way to her clit and began rubbing circles. She began to throb and her hips bucked. Mellie groaned and grinded her body against Fitz. He could hear her softly begging against his lips. While his thumb continued to work, he drove a finger inside of her. She moaned as his index finger entered her. He pulled it out, but plunged it back inside immediately. Eventually he added another finger and he could feel her body shake. Fitz knew he was far from pleasuring the her, so he pulled both fingers out of her. She watched as he moved his two fingers to his mouth. Her lips parted and a small moan escaped as he licked his fingers clean. His fingers moved to another task. He quickly unzipped her dress and slid it down her body. She tossed it aside and he flipped the two of them. Mellie laid on her back and Fitz hovered above her. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest. Her plump chest was spilling out of her lacy red bra. Fitz grinned and kissed down her body. Once he was below her belly button, he trailed his tongue to the top of her soaked, red panties. Again, he had himself positioned between her legs. Mellie was flat on her back and raised her legs up. This allowed Fitz to easily pull off her panties. He threw them aside and lowered his head to her warm center. He looked up at his wife, her breath shaky and watching him with lustful eyes. He placed a few kisses on her inner thighs and spread her legs even farther apart. After many tortuous minutes, Mellie groaned. Fitz's tongue found her wetness and she had a grip on his curls. He darted his tongue inside of her and dug her heels into his bare back. At this point, Mellie really was begging for him. Even though she was drunk, she was all too well aware of what was happening. All she wanted was to feel her husband inside of her.

"Come on Fitz" Mellie whispered. "I can hard-hardly take it"

Her breath hitched her hips bucked. Fitz removed his tongue and kissed back up her stomach.

"Just get those pants off now" Mellie begged.

Fitz smirked and removed his own pants. She was tired of his shenanigans, so Mellie took matters into her own hands once again. She somehow managed to relocate back to straddling his laps. Her bare center pressed against his hardness that was being engaged by his boxers. She pulled his boxers down and out of the way. Her eyes locked with his as she lowered herself onto him. He filled her body painfully slow. As it had many times tonight, Mellie's mouth parted. Pulling herself back, he left her. She lowered herself back down much more quickly and continued this pattern. She rode his body feverishly and their hips pressed together. Fitz looked up at his beautiful wife. Her breasts were in his face and he watched them bounce as she rode him up and down.

"Mellie" He groaned loudly as he neared his end.

As he released himself inside of her, she cried out. Never looking away from her, he pulled out of his wife slowly. She fell back on the bed completely out of breath, "Wow".

Fitz chuckled and tossed the silky material that was lying next to him to her. She slid the silky material up her perfectly toned legs and his boxers went back on as well.

The next morning, Mellie thought someone was stabbing her in the head the second the alarm went off.

"Fitzgerald, turn that off right now before I kill someone."

"I'll go get you some water," Fitz chuckled when he saw Mellie bury her head under the pillow.

"Mellie, wake up! Bizzy and the Captain are up and ready for breakfast, and Archer should be here soon," Addison said coming into the room.

"Addison, what if I had been naked? Or what if Fitz was?"

"Mellie, how many times have I walked in on you two? It doesn't phase me anymore," Addison laughed and waved at Fitz.

"We'll be down in a few, Addie," Fitz told her.

Mellie sat up and groaned. Fitz laughed at how pitiful she looked.

"Don't laugh at me," Mellie pouted.

"You'd think you'd learn. You always feel horrible after you've had too much hooch."

"Yes, I know," Mellie huffed as she got up and went into the bathroom.

"I have a meeting soon, so I'll just stop into the dining room and say good morning to everyone."

"Okay. I'm just going to throw on jeans and a sweater for right now because I don't have the energy to do anything else. I don't have to be anywhere until around 1."

"Meet you for lunch at noon?"

"Sounds good," Fitz kissed Mellie's cheek and left the room.

Mellie went to the dining room shortly after Fitz. Mellie smiled when she saw Archer sitting at the table next to Addison.

"Archie!" Mellie said excitedly as she went over to him.

"Mels! You're looking a little rough this morning, dear sister. Too much hooch last night?"

"Your sister is so irresponsible and childish," Bizzy said rolling her eyes.

"Let her have some fun, Bizzy! She's locked back up in America's prison now!"

"Oh, she's still having plenty of fun," Addison laughed and Mellie's eyes got wide.

"What do you mean? What am I missing?" Archer asked.

"Addie, keep your mouth shut."

"Mel had a pretty great time last night when she went to bed," Addison laughed and Bizzy and the Captain both looked up in shock.

"That is enough you three! You're acting like teenagers! We raised you better than this!" Bizzy yelled.

"You raised us?" Mellie questioned.

"Don't you dare start with that," the Captain warned her.

"She's right though. We were raised by nannies," Archer defensed Mellie.

"I have meetings to get ready for. I'm sick of this lovely family breakfast," Mellie got up and left the room in silence.

"I'll go check on her," Addison said and Archer nodded.

"I've heard you two have already been rough on Mellie. You haven't even been here twenty-four hours, and you're making the worst week of her life even worse. Shame on you both. Even I know better."


	7. Chapter 7

Mellie and Fitz were both immediately pulled into meetings after the attacks in Paris happened. Everyone was worried that the United States would be next.

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Bizzy asked.

"Bizzy, this is a matter of national security. They could be gone for the rest of the day and into the night," Addison said rolling her eyes.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?"

"No one is going in or out of the White House right now, so we will be here until we're told otherwise."

A couple hours later, Mellie came into the residence looking exhausted. Fitz arrived shortly after she did, and he looked even more beat than she did. He has his tie loose around his neck and his jacket off, and Mellie was carrying her heels.

"How is everything? Aside from the news, we know nothing," Archer asked as soon as Mellie and Fitz sat down.

"We obviously can't tell you anything, Archer," Fitz told him.

"I'm exhausted," Mellie yawned.

"You need to eat first," Fitz said giving her a stern look.

"I'm not hungry. Today was sickening, and I don't have an appetite."

"Melody, you need to eat something," Addison chimed in.

"Well I'm going to change. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll go with you, so you actually come back out of our room," Fitz got up and began to follow her.

"Fitzgerald, can I please just have five minutes of peace today?"

"Of course. Sorry, sweetheart," Fitz kissed her forehead, and she went to their bedroom.

"She doesn't seem to be doing well," Archer pointed out.

"This on top of Thursday coming up, she's not doing good at all. She didn't handle the attacks well. She did fine in front of everyone, but I could tell how much everything was getting to her."

"Maybe you should go talk to her," Addison suggested.

"She said she needs five minutes, so I'm giving her five minutes. If she's gone any longer than that, I'll go in there."

When Mellie didn't return, Fitz walked to their room. He noticed she wasn't in the bedroom or the bathroom, so he walked to the closet. She was sitting against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Mel, are you okay?" Mellie opened her eyes and nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I should probably get up though."

"You can sit there as long as you want."

"Bizzy will rip my head off if I'm gone too long."

"To hell with what she has to say. She is a guest in our house. If she says anything, I won't hesitate to give her a piece of my mind."

"My hero," Mellie said smiling as she stood up. She walked into Fitz's awaiting arms and buried her face in his chest. "You're going to get called back into the oval."

"Then I'll make sure that Addison and Archer keep Bizzy off your back."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just taking care of you, and that's what I'm here for," He kissed Mellie lightly on the lips, and Mellie deepened it. She was just starting to reach for his belt when Cyrus walked in.

"Sir, we need you. Mellie, you may be needed later, so don't go anywhere."

"I'll be down in a few, Cy," Mellie began to retie Fitz's tie, and she helped him into his jacket.

"Go be great," Mellie kissed him and sent him on his way.

Mellie walked out into the living room right into the middle of an argument, and she started to turn back around when she heard Bizzy bring up Derek. Mellie whipped around

and got in Bizzy's face.

"Don't you dare use him against her. Do you understand me? I won't hesitate to have secret service cart your ass out of my house. This is not the time for your shit."

"Melody Marie don't you dare talk to me like that, and don't you threaten me. There are things I could tell the public to ruin you."

"Go ahead, but you threatening to do that is all I needed. Get out of my house before I have you thrown out."

"You wouldn't," Bizzy laughed.

"Archer hand me my phone," Mellie said and Archer complied. Mellie dialed Fitz's number right away.

"Everything alright?"

"No. Send Hal and Mark up here to escort Bizzy and the Captain out of my damn house."

"Mellie, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you about it later. Just send them up, and go back to work."

"We're just sitting here right now. I'll be up with Hal and Mark in five."

"Fine," Mellie sighed and hung up the phone.

"How about we all take a breath?" The Captain said stepping in between everyone.

"Oh I'm taking plenty of breaths," Mellie said through gritted teeth.

Addison was silently sitting in the corner with tears streaming down her face. Archer looked at Mellie and nodded towards Addison. Mellie made her way over to Addison and crouched down in front of her, and Archer took Bizzy and the Captain to another room.

"Hey, what did she say to you?"

"I don't have a right to grieve for him. He had kids and Meredith. I was just the other woman. Odds are he wasn't ever going to come back to me."

"Addison, don't you ever say that again. He loved you. I could see it, and anyone with eyes could see it. You two could communicate with your eyes better than Archer, you and I do, and we've known each other our whole lives. So don't you ever say that you don't have a right to grieve. Do you hear me?"

"I miss him so much it hurts, Mel. I know I shouldn't be putting all this on you right now because of Jerry."

"We're here for each other, Addison. I don't care what I'm going through. If you need to talk about Derek, I will listen to whatever you have to say because I know how much you loved him, and I loved him too. He was my brother, and yes this week is by far the worst week of my life because my baby boy is gone, but you lost Jerry too. We are all in this together. Whatever happens to one of us happens to the rest of us too."

"Thank you, Mel," Addison hugged Mellie, and they both wiped their eyes.

"Now we need to go rescue Archer."

"Are you really going to throw Bizzy out?"

"I'm not as angry now, so maybe not," Just as they got up, Fitz walked in with Mark and Hal.

"Well, we're here. Where's everyone at?"

"Archer took them into the other room, so I could talk to Addie."

Mellie, Fitz and Addison all walked into the room where Archer was with Bizzy and the Captain.

"They're speaking wasp," Archer said without looking up from his phone.

"Lovely," Addison sighed.

"Bizzy, Captain, this is Mark and Hal. Are you two going to cut the shit, or will Mark and Hal be escorting you out?"

"Mellie, sweetheart, everything is going to be fine," The Captain said.

"Mark, Hal, I'm sorry for making you come up here. I'll call you if you're needed."

"No problem, ma'am. Mr. President," Mark and Hal nodded at Fitz and left.

"Well, I think everyone could use something to eat, so I'm going to go have the cook whip something up. I'll be in meetings for a while, so please, everyone behave. Archer, as much as I can't believe I'm saying this, you're in charge."

"You're leaving him in charge? In my house?"

"Our house, honey. Everyone have a nice night," Fitz kissed Mellie on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Bizzy, if you say anything insulting, I'm sending you and the Captain over to Blair House."

"Your mother will be on her best behavior. Won't you dear?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"I need a drink," Mellie sat down and rubbed her temples.

"We don't need a repeat of last night," Addison chuckled.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Addison went off to be alone, and Mellie was reading a book in the living room while Archer flipped through channels. Bizzy and the Captain were silently sitting on the couch. Mellie was deep in her book when Cyrus came upstairs.

"Mellie," Cy said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Sorry. I had no idea you were trying to get my attention."

"It's alright. I need you to help pack a suitcase for Fitz. He has to be in London tonight, remember? He'll continue to help France from there, but he has to go."

"I completely forgot. Must have slipped my mind with everything that's going on. If he's leaving soon, tell him to at least come up and say goodbye, please."

"Will do, Mellie."

Mellie went into her room to pack for Fitz. She didn't know he was in the room until she felt him come up behind her and put his hands around her waist. He started to kiss her neck, and Mellie playfully pushed him away.

"You're leaving soon, and we don't have time for any of that."

"We can make time," Fitz said taking a step closer.

"I'm not done packing your suitcase. You'll be back in a couple days. We will have plenty of time then."

Fitz kissed Mellie goodbye before he boarded Air Force One. She smiled at him lovingly as he turned back to look at her. Mellie blew him a kiss, and Fitz pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. Mellie laughed at how cheesy he was. He got on the plane, and Mellie walked back into the house.

It was nearing eleven, and Mellie was exhausted. She got ready for bed, and walked to Addison's room to say goodnight. Addison was staring out the window not moving. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Addie?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. It's just been one of those nights. I started thinking about him, but I'm doing okay."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get through it. You're so strong. I would be a mess."

"I have you, Mel. You keep me strong. Where I'm weak, I know you'll be there to get me through. You aren't just my sister; you're my anyway friend. No matter what happens or what we've done to each other, I'll always love you anyway."

"Addie, you give me too much credit."

"I give credit where credit is due. You know that."

"When do you plan on going back to work?"

"I don't know. I haven't done a surgery since he died. It just doesn't feel right. We started it out together, and he's not here anymore. We were going to retire together later on down the road. It just feels wrong operating when I know he isn't in another OR doing the same."

"I understand that, but you love surgery. You love to cut. It's what makes you, you. Derek wouldn't want you to stop being the double board certified surgeon on his account. He'd want you to go out there because everyday is a beautiful day to save lives," Addison began to cry, and Mellie went over to hug her.

"I just really miss him."

"I know you do. It's going to be okay."

"Does it ever get any easier?" Addison asked.

"No, Addie. You just get better at it."

Mellie was sound asleep when she heard a noise. She was too tired to think anything of it, but suddenly, her light was being turned on, and a frantic Cyrus ran in. His eyes were red, and Mellie felt her stomach drop.

"Mellie..."

"No."

"Mellie, there's been an accident."

"NO!"


	8. Chapter 8

"There's been an accident."

"NO!" Mellie screamed. She felt like the whole world stopped spinning. "Is he..." Mellie couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, but he's in surgery right now. You need to get to London right away. It's not good, Mel."

"What happened?" Mellie stuttered.

"His car was slammed into, and it flipped. I don't know the specifics. Just get there."

Mellie felt like she was going in slow motion. She hurriedly threw herself together. She put on a sweater, leggings, and threw her hair in a messy bun. Addison was rushing around trying to get Teddy ready to go. She had heard Mellie scream, and she rushed into the room right as Cyrus told Mellie what happened. Archer rushed into the room just as Addison handed Mellie Teddy.

"Addison, go with her."

"You're coming too. She's going to need us all."

"Even Bizzy and the Captain?"

"Well we sure as hell can't leave them here alone."

"Mels, have you told them?" Archer looked at Mellie waiting for a response, but she didn't say anything.

"Archer just go get them."

Once they were all ready to go, everyone was on Air Force Two and off to London. Mellie silently watched Teddy sleep, and Addison walked over to Archer.

"This isn't good. She's not saying anything. She's not even crying."

"He's still alive, Addie."

"But she won't talk to me at all."

"I'll go talk try to get her to talk," Archer said. He got up and walked over to where Mellie was.

"Mels, do you need anything?"

"I just need him to be okay," Mellie whispered.

"I know you do. We don't know anything yet, so just breathe and keep praying."

"He can't leave me. Not now. Not when everything between us was finally going right. He's the love of my life."

"I know, Mel," Mellie laid her head on Archer's shoulder and cried herself to sleep.

Mellie woke up a few hours later, and Bizzy was holding Teddy. Mellie looked at Archer confused, and Archer laughed.

"She's quite taken with him. They've been like that for about an hour."

"I think hell has frozen over," Mellie laughed, but immediately stopped when she thought about Fitz.

"You've been asleep for a while. We're almost there," Archer told her.

"We're not even married again yet. He can't die."

"Melody Marie Grant, stop that right now. He is still alive."

The plane finally arrived in London, and Mellie rushed off the plane into the awaiting SUV. Mellie was shaking the whole drive to the hospital. Addison held her hand the whole way. They walked into the hospital, and Mellie felt her knees buckle. Archer and Addison held her up. Mellie smiled at them thankfully. They walked to where Cyrus told them Fitz was, and Bizzy saw Mellie falter, so she walked up to a nurse.

"We're here for President Grant," Bizzy said sharply.

"Are you family?"

"See her over there? That's the First Lady, and I'm her mother."

"Mrs. Grant, the President is still in surgery," The nurse said sidestepping Bizzy. "He has extensive injuries. He has a major brain bleed, and his lungs collapsed. There was also severe damage to his heart," Mellie closed her eyes and tried not to let the tears fall.

"Hi, I'm Mellie's sister, Addison Montgomery," Addison said and the nurse's eyes got wide.

"Hello, Dr. Montgomery. I've read all your papers and articles. You're brilliant."

"Yes, I'm great. Anyway, do you mind if my brother and I take a look at Fitz's charts and his CT scans?"

"I'll get them right away!"

Addison and Archer took a look at Fitz's scans and charts, and Archer shook his head.

"Addison those don't look good."

"Should we page surgeons that we know are capable of handling this? Cristina Yang is the best in cardio, and I can call Amelia."

"I'll go ask the nurse how the surgery is going before we make any calls."

Archer came back to Addison looking somber. "He's lost a lot of blood, Addie. Amelia and Cristina wouldn't get here in time for this surgery. They're doing the best they can. They said they're going to get it under control for now, and go back in later, so maybe it would be good to call them. I don't operate or else I'd go in there myself."

"I'm calling them."

Mellie sat staring at the ceiling. Teddy was sitting next to her playing with his toys. He had no clue what was going on. Mellie was thankful for that. She had already talked to Karen, and Karen was being brought to London.

"Mommy, when can we see daddy?" Teddy asked. Mellie panicked and Bizzy thankfully answered for her.

"Teddy, dear, your dad is being taken care of right now, but when the nice doctors come out and tell us that we can see him, then you can go and sit with him."

"Okay," Teddy said and went back to his toys.

A few hours later, Cyrus arrived with his daughter Ella.

"Mellie, I got here as soon as I could. I didn't have a sitter for Ella, so I had to bring her."

"That's fine, Cy. I'm sure Teddy will love the company."

"Any word?"

"About half an hour ago one of the surgeons came out and told us they were going to close him up soon. They repaired what they could, but they have to go back in later to do more."

"What are his chances?"

"Not very good," Mellie broke as soon as she said it. Cyrus nodded and his eyes began to water.

"He can't die on us, Cy."

"Whatever happens, we'll help each other through it," Cyrus said rubbing her back.

"Madame First Lady?" one of the surgeons said as she came over to Mellie.

"Yes?" Mellie didn't stand up in fear of falling right back down.

"The President is out of surgery. We repaired what we could. One of his lungs collapsed in the accident, and the other one is struggling. He's not breathing on his own at the moment, so he's on a ventilator. We're going to wait 24 hours before we go back in to finish repairing his heart. The bleed in his head was stopped, but we have to watch for any others that may pop up."

"That won't be necessary. We'll manage everything from now on," Mellie turned to see Amelia Shepherd standing next to someone that she didn't recognize.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cristina Yang."

"And I'm Amelia Shepherd. I'm head or neuro at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital in Seattle, and Dr. Yang here is director of cardio at the Klausman Institute. We're here to step in. We've already gotten privileges from your chief, so if you could take us to President Grant, that would be great," The surgeon was at a loss for words, so she just nodded at Amelia's request.

"Amelia!" Mellie said as Amelia turned to follow the surgeon.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already in Europe when Addie called. I've been taking some time off, but when you're requested to operate on the President, you don't say no. Especially not when it's your friend's husband."

"Thank you. Tell Doctor Yang thank you for me as well."

"Of course," Amelia said and left.

"You should call Olivia. She'll want to see him," Mellie said as she sat down.

"Mellie..."

"Just call her. She loves him too. If Addie brought out Amelia and Cristina Yang, Fitz needs all the help he can get."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive. Call her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Something screwed up when I posted this the first time! Sorry everyone!**

"Mellie, you can go in and sit with him now, but I want to talk to you first," Amelia said as she walked out to the waiting room.

"Cyrus, come with me," Cyrus hesitated and Mellie gave him the look. He got up quickly and followed her.

"So Cristina and I need to go back in as soon as possible, but he isn't strong enough for surgery right now."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait as long as we can."

"How long?"

"We can wait 10 hours max."

"Is he going to wake up?"

"I doubt it. Not until we can go back in."

"What are his chances?" Cyrus asked what Mellie was too afraid to ask.

"They're not great, but Cristina and I are going to do the best we can."

"Go in as soon as you can. Do whatever you have to."

"Mellie, I just need you to prepare yourself. Cristina and I are very good at what we do, but I need you to prepare yourself," Mellie nodded.

Cyrus held onto Mellie's shoulders as tears slipped down her face.

"Can you go grab Teddy for me?"

"Of course," Cy gave Mellie a small smile and went to go get Teddy.

Mellie walked into Fitz's room, and her hand went to cover her mouth to muffle a sob as soon as she saw him. He looked so small; nothing like the Fitz that she knew. Mellie slowly walked into the room and sat next to his bed. Mellie grabbed his hand and kissed it. She heard Teddy babbling on as Cyrus brought him into the room.

"I'll let you two have some time before I come in and see him."

"Thank you, Cy."

"Is daddy sleeping?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, honey. Daddy is sleeping."

"Can we wake him up? Cause I really wanna tell him about this new game that I want to get, so we can play it together. It's a football game."

"No we can't wake daddy up. He needs all the rest he can get right now."

"Why are all these tubes in him? I don't think he's gonna like that when he wakes up, mommy."

"Daddy is sick, honey. These tubes are helping to make him better."

"Can't aunt Addie or uncle Archer make him better? They're doctors," Teddy stated matter of factly.

"They're doing everything that they can," Teddy seemed satisfied with Mellie's answer, so he babbled on to Fitz while he played with his toy car. Mellie started to fall asleep, but then she heard a knock on the door.

"Mels?" Mellie turned around to see Addison standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"If you want some time alone with him, I can take Teddy. I'm going to go get something to eat, and I'm sure he's hungry."

"Teddy, honey, are you hungry?" Teddy nodded. "Go with aunt Addison then."

"Okay, mommy," Teddy ran over, kissed his mom on the forehead and left with his aunt.

"He's growing up so fast, Fitz. He needs you around. He needs his dad."

Mellie looked up when she saw Karen walk in the room. Mellie stood up, and walked over to hug her. Karen started to cry as soon as her mom out her arms around her. Mellie held her for a few minutes until Karen pulled away.

"Is he going to make it?"

"I hope so, sweetheart. I really hope so."

Karen sat next to the chair her mom had been occupying when she walked in. They both sat in silence; the only sound in the room was the beeping of the machines and the drip of the IV.

"Part of his head is shaved," Karen commented.

"He had a brain bleed that they had to go in and fix."

"Is that all that's wrong?"

"I wish that was all that was wrong. His heart needs repaired, and his lungs are struggling. They have to wait until he's stronger to go in again."

The next couple hours went by without any excitement. Fitz remained the same, and Karen fell asleep. Teddy came back in after he ate and sat on Mellie's lap. Cyrus came in to sit with them for a little while, but he eventually went back out to the waiting room. Mellie walked out to the waiting room with Karen and Teddy. Bizzy looked up as soon as they all walked up and took Teddy from Mellie.

"Why don't you all go to a hotel? Take Karen and Teddy with you, so you can all sleep.

"Are you sure? We can stay here," Bizzy questioned.

"I'll stay with her," Addison and Archer said at the same time.

"Karen, darling, come on. Let's get you two to bed." Bizzy said. Bizzy and the Captain left with Karen and Teddy, and Mellie sat down next to Addison. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Addison rubbed her back, and Mellie stood up.

"I'm going to go back and sit with him. You two can come with me. Please," Archer and Addison got up and followed her to Fitz's room. Mellie looked around for Cyrus, but he was nowhere to be found. Once they were all seated, Cyrus came in the room.

"Where's Ella?" Mellie asked.

"Bizzy offered to take her, so I could stay here."

"I think hell really has frozen over," Mellie chuckled.

All four of them fell asleep around Fitz's bed. Mellie woke up later to whispers outside the room. Addison and Amelia were talking, and Addison gave Amelia a nod before they both walked back into the room.

"Mel, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"They're going to take him back into surgery now," Addison said quietly. Mellie nodded and kissed Fitz's head.

"I'll see you soon, my love," Mellie held his hand for a second. Some nurses came into the room, and they wheeled Fitz away. Mellie broke into sobs as soon as he was gone. Addison hurried over to hold her, and Cyrus and Archer stood close by.

"Let's go to the waiting room and wait for an update," Cyrus suggested and Mellie nodded.

A few hours passed by with no update. Mellie was sound asleep when Amelia came out. Addison nudged Mellie, and Mellie opened her eyes and looked around.

"Mellie, Fitz is out of surgery. We did what we could. I got his brain bleed to stop completely, and Cristina repaired what she could in his heart. He's going to need a heart transplant, but we don't know how fast we can find him a match, and he needs one as soon as possible."

"So what does that mean?" Amelia crouched down in front of Mellie and grabbed her hands.

"If we can't find a heart in the next couple hours, Fitz is going to die, Mellie."

"He's the president. How hard is it to find him a heart?" Archer asked impatiently.

"Archer, you know we have to find a match first."

"And that could take hours," Addison sighed.

"Is he going to at least wake up?"

"Yes, I believe he will in the next hour or so."

"So you're telling me that Fitz is going to die."

"The odds of that are very high, Mellie. I'm so sorry."

"Someone call Bizzy, so the kids can say goodbye," Mellie got it before she completely broke down. Cyrus slid down the wall with his head in his hands.

They all turned their heads when they heard the click of heels against the floor. Olivia had arrived.

"How is he?" She asked before she saw Cyrus and Mellie's faces. "Oh god no," Olivia choked out.

"He's still alive, but not for long," Mellie whispered.

"Mellie are you doing okay?" Mellie turned when she heard his voice.

"Noah?"

"Olivia called me, and I flied out with her."

"But why?"

"Fitz told me that if anything ever happened, he wanted to talk to Noah before he died. It's what we talked about the day you came to the White House and I was there," Olivia said quietly.

"I see," Mellie replied.

"Mellie!" Amelia said from across the room, and she hurried over. "He's awake!" Mellie took off and ran to his room. She was out of breath by the time she arrived at his room. A nurse was talking to him, and Fitz slowly turned his head and smiled when he saw Mellie.

"There you are," Fitz said groggily.

"I've been in the waiting room," Mellie replied breathlessly. Mellie's eyes began to water when she walked towards him.

"Hey, don't cry. Please. Let's just enjoy what time I have left, okay?"

"They told you?"

"Amelia told me before she went to get you."

"They're searching for a heart. There's still time."

"Where are the kids?"

"On their way back here."

"Before they get back, send Noah in here please."

"Fitzgerald, I want to spend time with you."

"And you will. Just send him in here for five minutes," Mellie sighed and walked out to get him.

Mellie stood outside the room and watched Fitz talk to Noah. She wanted to know what was being said. Both men were smiling, and that made Mellie suspicious. She was about to go in when she saw Karen and Teddy in the hallway. They both looked sleepy and confused. Mellie knew she needed to explain to them what was going on, so she walked out to the waiting room. Mellie walked into Karen yelling at Olivia.

"Karen, I called her! Stop yelling at her right now."

"Why would you call his former mistress and ex girlfriend, mom?"

"Because she loves him too, and whether we like it or not, your father is in there fighting for his life, and Olivia deserves to be here. She deserves a chance to say goodbye. I won't deny her of that. Now if you're done yelling at her, come with me," Mellie said as she grabbed Teddy and carried him into a small room. Karen followed behind her mom with one final glare at Olivia.

"What's going on?" Karen asked once Mellie shut the door. Mellie opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Your father has a severe heart condition, and he needs a heart transplant. His heart is barely functioning, and he needs a new heart very soon. The problem is, they don't know if they can get him one fast enough."

"He's the President of the United States. Can't they get him a heart faster than anyone else?"

"Your father is definitely a priority, but they also need to find a match. We're going to go in and sit with him, and enjoy what time he has because we can't bank on him getting one."

"So is daddy going to die?" Teddy asked and his eyes watered.

"We don't know, sweetie," Mellie pulled him and Karen close, and held them for a few minutes.

"Can we go see him now?"

"I'll go check to make sure he's done talking to his doctors. Wait here. I'll be right back," Mellie walked to Fitz's room and saw that him and Noah were still talking. Mellie knocked on the door, and Fitz waved for her to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the kids are here and they want to see you."

"Bring them in. Fitz and I were done," Noah smiled at Fitz.

Mellie walked out and saw Noah hugging Fitz behind her. All Mellie saw Fitz say was "take care of her please."

Mellie felt a tear slip down her face and turned to go when Noah walked out. He walked past the waiting room, and Mellie got confused.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Just going to fulfill a dying man's wish," Noah smiled sadly and left.

Mellie went to get the kids, and Fitz smiled as soon as she brought them in. Mellie lifted Teddy onto Fitz's bed, and Karen carefully crawled in on his other side. Mellie sat down in the chair next to his bed, and they all sat in silence for a minute.

"Daddy, do you have to die? You're important. Why can't someone that's not you die?" Teddy asked.

"Everyone is important to someone, buddy."

"But you're the president. That's a big deal."

"If it's my time to go, then it's my time. We can't change that," Fitz said sadly. Mellie was about to comment when Addison knocked on the door.

"Mellie, can you come with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

Mellie and Addison walked in silence for a while before Addison said anything.

"I'm here for you as long as you need me, Mel."

"You need to go back to work sometime."

"I know, but do you realize that if he does die, you're going to have a limited time to get out of the White House? You're going to need my help with finding a house, and I can help with Karen and Teddy."

"I have a house in Virginia, Addie. I'll go back there."

"I'm still here as long as you need me to be."

"Thank you. I just can't imagine a world that doesn't have Fitz in it. I can't live in a world without him," Mellie smiled sadly. Mellie looked up and realized that they were back in front of Fitz's room, and everyone was in there. Mellie felt her heart drop, but the she ears Fitz laugh. Mellie noticed that there was a priest standing next to Fitz's bed. She smiled when she walked in, and she saw Fitz was holding a ring.

"Hey, Mels," Fitz smiled at her.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"We're going to get married. Again," Fitz chucked but grimaced when he did.

Mellie began to cry and walked over to Fitz. He held his hand out for her to hold, and she grabbed it.

"Mellie, all I've ever wanted is to be with you. I know our time is being cut shorter than anticipated, but I wouldn't want anyone else by my side during all of this. You're everything I've ever wanted and more, and I know that you'll be in good hands once I'm gone. You and our kids are the best things I've ever done, and I'm so proud of all of you," Mellie was crying to hard to say anything back to him. "You don't have to say anything, Mel. I know I laid it on pretty thick there. Your eyes tell me everything you're thinking."

Once Mellie and Fitz were declared husband and wife for the second and final time, everyone in the room began to cry.

Mellie watched Fitz sleep for a while. She was afraid that he wouldn't wake up again. Every time he took too long to take a breath, she nearly jumped out of her chair. She saw Cristina walk by, so she went out to talk to her.

"Any news?" Mellie asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grant. We can't find a match, let alone one close enough to get here soon enough. We still have a little time, and we won't give up searching until we're out of time. I promise you that."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Yang."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

Mellie walked back into the room and saw that Fitz had woken up. She walked over and kissed him. She pulled away, and saw that his eyes were wide. He was holding his chest, and Mellie screamed for help. Cristina and Amelia both ran in. The whole room grew silent when Fitz's heart stopped.


End file.
